


Girl's Best Friend

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is not amused by Hawke's taste in pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Best Friend

 

“Don’t call me Fen-Fen.”

Selena Hawke grinned up at the elf, who she was certain was the only man in Thedas who could manage to look surly mid-coitus. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s ridiculous,” Fenris stated.

Hawke pouted. “How is it ridiculous to want to give my adorable elf an adorable nickname?”

The elf frowned, but blushed to the tips of his ears nonetheless. “It makes me sound like a lapdog.”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Hawke giggled, wrapping her legs around his slender waist and giving him a squeeze. “Now that you bring it up, though, you _are_  a bit like a big puppy.”

“No, I am not.”

“Are so,” she countered. “Let me see. Brave and loyal, with an unfortunate habit of growling at strangers. And capable of finding hours of entertainment in the simplest of things,” she added, laughing, as he pushed her breasts together and buried his face between them.

She tightened her legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back, settling herself astride his hips. She traced the fine features of his face with one hand, the other trailing lovingly over his chest.

“And you’ve got these big sad eyes,” she continued, kissing his eyelids. “And these darling ears.” She kissed them, too. “And this wet nose.”

“My nose isn’t—”

She bent and licked the tip of his nose, grinning madly. “It is now.”

He laughed. “That’s disgusting.”

Hawke smiled, trailing her hands lower. “Hmm… you’re so precious when you’re asleep that it takes every ounce of my self-control not to poke you. And,” she added, tracing a fingertip around his navel and grinning wickedly as he squirmed, “you are completely and utterly disarmed by belly rubs. Sorry, love: all evidence adds up to puppy.”

“Ah,” he said, a grin spreading across his own face. “In that case…”

He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

“Yes, I can see how I may have had that one coming,” she giggled. 


End file.
